Ski brakes of the general type to which the present application is directed are known in other forms. Reference is made to U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,884,487 and 3,940,158, which illustrate known constructions, the former one of these disclosing a structure with two brake arms positioned on opposite sides of the ski and pivotable about pivot pins which extend at right angles to the longitudinal direction of the ski. The brake arms are maintained in a neutral position, in which they exert no braking action, by the downward pressure of a ski boot when the boot is in the usual ski binding. For this purpose, oppositely directed stirrup portions are provided on the brake arms, the portions projecting into the area of the ski binding and being located beneath the sole of the ski boot in the neutral position of the brake arms. To assure that the brake arms automatically pivot into the braking position on removal of the ski boot from the binding, energy is stored by the elastic deformation of the resilient retaining stirrup when it is pressed into the neutral, non-braking position, and this reserve of stored energy is used to pivot the brake arm into the braking position when the boot is lifted.
A disadvantage of this structure is that the amount of the braking force is not precisely predetermined and, in addition, the force is smallest in the braking position, making a displacement of the brake arm relatively easy.